Sota la sorra
by Kaze-mis
Summary: Viñeta. EspañaxFrancia. "Si nada iba mejor prefería quedarse en Argelès-sur-Mer eternamente, bajo la arena". Porque en aquellos momentos el exilio a Francia parecía la mejor de las opciones.


**Quién(es): **Antonio (España) y Francis (Francia). Senegal era una colonia francesa, una mención a los hombres que vigilaban a esos prisioneros.

El niño está basado ligeramente en las vivencias de Miquel Coll. Ver revista Sàpiens, número 78, página 31 para más detalles.

**Cuándo: **más allá del 5 de febrero de 1939; no mucho más. Paquito hace días que ha llegado a la frontera y queda Madrid.

**Dónde: **miles de refugiados llegan a la costa francesa del pueblo de Argelès-sur-Mer. Al campo que hubo también se le llama así.

**Cómo: **escribiendo una viñeta de 987 palabras. Mezclando francés, español y catalán. ¿Fraspalán?

Con el título en catalán. "Bajo la arena", traducción totalmente literal.

**Para qué: **para tu disfrute, querido lector, y el mío. Quería escribir algo así, algún momento en el que España no fuera del todo España.

**Por qué: **porque los personajes principales pertenecen al maestro Himaruya, aunque él _no _tocaría este tema.

**(Con qué): **con _The Shrew _de Beirut. Con headcanon: Francia utiliza el registro formal con España cuando habla en francés (el _vous_, para entendernos).

**(Para quién): **para Miruru y Sandra.

* * *

**Sota la sorra**

Se le habían quitado todas las ganas de sonreír.

¡Quién sabría si las recuperaría algún día!

Cuando cruzó ese cinco de febrero la frontera, dividido en esas dos partes bajo una cicatriz todavía abierta, no se creía la situación. Por más risas, por más ganas que quisiera echarse a la espalda como un fardo, la desesperanza, el miedo, los _allez, allez_ de Senegal se le clavaban de una manera horrible en el alma.

«Ríndete ya, Antonio», se decía mientras contemplaba otro cuerpo caído en esa playa que parecía eterna y sin compasión robaba esa manta convertida en cartón. No sólo los últimos metros de la frontera se le habían hecho penosos, llevando la ropa y el gesto del miliciano más humilde y caído de todos, fundido como un español más entre la multitud abatida, también esa huida, ese cierre, ese traslado que tanto le ahogaba.

«Volvamos a casa».

No notaría el fusil, pero sí la desgracia _otra vez_, supeditado a aquel hombre que ya había visto un seis de octubre, al nuevo régimen, callado e impasible ante todo. Ante los paseos, ante el hambre, ante la represión.

El aire estaba viciado de fiebre y tenía ganas de que alguien le arrancara los pelos con una navaja, aunque tuviese el filo romo, para que los piojos se fueran de una maldita vez. De tanto rascarse, a veces encontraba en la punta de sus dedos dos o tres gotas de sangre, y las costras eran cada vez más numerosas.

Se tragaba aquellas lentejas incomestibles con los dedos callosos, con el hambre convirtiéndose en un animal que se quejaba y quejaba y que sólo desaparecía cuando se estiraba en esa arena húmeda y miraba esas nubes tan blancas. No había barracas, ni letrinas, ni cocinas, ni siquiera agua potable; más de una persona bebía agua del mar y se retorcía de dolor días y días.

Y mientras la gente buscaba refugio cuando la lluvia y la nieve venían, una y otra vez, él se quedaba bien, bien quieto, escuchando los pasos de los soldados, los sollozos, los gritos, los delirios y los leves insultos a una madre que no tenía.

Contemplando la marea del Mar Mediterráneo llevarse la victoria.

—_Per què no et mous? —_le preguntó el niño que aprendía a nadar—. _No tens fred?_

—_Ésclar que en tinc, xiquet _—cuando se sintió su propia voz la notó ronca y carente de alegría—. _Però no veus que la neu cau? Així doncs, ¿per què moure't quan saps que el fred se't ficarà fins al moll dels ossos?_

—_Si no t'aixeques, et moriràs..._

—_No et preocupis _—y le revolvió el pelo con una extraña calma_—. No podria morir aquí i d'aquesta manera._

Dejó que el niño se fuera, dirigiéndole la mirada de los que piensan que se han cruzado con el hombre más loco sobre la faz de la tierra, y hablando rápidamente con su padre sobre ese miliciano que le contemplaba con la nostalgia de los tiempos pasados.

«¿Y si fuera un poco más allá?»

Miles de personas iban de camino a México, y él podía ser una más...

—_Espagne!_

Esa voz a sus espaldas. Masculina, ligeramente aguda, profundamente sorprendida.

Cómo la reconocía.

Cuántas ganas tenía de echarse a llorar, pero el orgullo iba bien ligado de su mano. No se atrevió a girarse ni a contemplar ese hombre rubio de uniforme militar y de aspecto impoluto, tan opuesto a lo que era Antonio entonces.

—_Qu'est-ce que vous fais ici? _¿Por qué no estás con...? —dejó colgada la frase.

Quién sabe si Francis no se atrevió a continuar viendo la faz de la España que toda Europa y él mismo habían dejado a su merced.

Se le escapó la más cínica de las sonrisas.

—Como si te importara, Francia.

Francis torció el gesto, por unos instantes muy, muy irritado.

—¡Soy yo quien está manteniendo más de doscientas cincuenta mil personas de tu tierra!

—¿Manteniendo? No sé si a _esto_ —y con un brazo señaló una breve escena donde un par de mujeres, al otro lado del alambre, se protegían de un soldado con malos humos— se le puede llamar «mantenera alguien».

Hubo un silencio interpretado por el rubio como una respuesta agria.

—Tienes que volver a tu país. No puedes dejarlo más tiempo sumido en el caos...

—Siempre lo ha estado. No importa quién se encuentre ahí, siempre encuentra el modo adecuado para hundirlo todo.

—Tu gente te necesita.

—Los republicanos también me necesitan. Son ellos los que han sido derrotados bajo unos militares rebeldes, no los _nacionales_. —Movió los labios para soltar lo que parecía la más grande de las ironías.

_Arriba España._

—¡Deja ya de ser tan dramático!

Cuando agarró una de sus manos y lo levantó, le pareció tan ligero como una pluma. Sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando buscar algún signo de reconocimiento por parte de su vecino, su amigo más querido.

Un paso hacia el abrazo.

—Estás vivo, _Antoine. _Da gracias a las circumstancias y a Dios y a la Providencia, si quieres, porque nadie te ha encontrado con la maleta en el suelo y colgado del árbol por una soga.

Qué rara se le hacía esa escena: un francés y un español en el rincón más insalubre y triste del mundo. Si acercaba la mano derecha más allá de la mejilla, un poco más arriba...

—En serio, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Lloraría, lloraría, lloraría.

—_Jo vull... _Quiero...

—___Que voulez-vous, mon chér?_ Retourner?

Si nada iba mejor prefería quedarse en Argelès-sur-Mer eternamente, bajo la arena, hasta que toda esa mierda se acabase, hasta que se muriesen todos y sólo quedara él. O, si las fuerzas le podían, ir hasta esa Madrid todavía fiel a sus principios.

No quería volver.

—Sí.

Pero admitirlo tampoco era una mentira.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

_Allez, allez: «_Moveos, moveos» o «marchad, marchad». _Aller_ es el verbo francés para _ir_.

_Per què no et mous?: _¿Por qué no te mueves?

_No tens fred?: _¿No tienes frío?

_Ésclar que en tinc, xiquet._ Por supuesto que lo tengo, chiquillo.

_Però no veus que la neu cau? Així doncs, ¿per què moure't quan saps que el fred se't ficarà fins al moll dels ossos? _¿Pero no ves que cae la nieve? Así pues, ¿para qué moverte cuando sabes que el frío te calará hasta los huesos?

_Si no t'aixeques, et moriràs...: _Si no te levantas, te morirás...

_No et preocupis. No podria morir aquí i d'aquesta manera. _No te preocupes. No podría morir así y de este modo.

_Qu'est-ce que vous fais ici? _¿Qué hace aquí?

_Que voulez-vous, mon chér? Retourner? _¿Qué quiere, querido? ¿Volver?

_Jo vull...: _Yo quiero...

* * *

Si alguien me quiere dejar review, adelante. Pero que sepa que esto lo he hecho por el amor al arte :3


End file.
